Mi mejor cumpleaños
by Sakudepp
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Akane, y Genma se ha llevado a Ranma a las montañas para entrenar, y encima le dice que quieren que rompan el compromiso y construyan su propio gimnasio, Ranma por supuesto no estará de acuerdo, leerlo me quedóo huyy jajaja


Hola, hoy es mi cumpleaños asi que por mi 25 cumpleaños se me ocurrió este fics, es muy tierno y romantico, espero que lo lean y les guste, a mi me ecantó como quedo jeje ^^ ahh y dejen sus comentarios porfaaa ^^

Los personajes de ésta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin animo de lucro :)

Mi mejor cumpleaños

Era domingo a la hora del almuerzo, la familia al completo estaba reunida comiendo. Asombrosamente la tranquilidad reinaba en el ambiente, nadie insultaba a nadie, nadie le quitaba la comida a nadie, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los platos y cubiertos. Pero finalmente Genma habló:

-Oie Ranma, prepara la mochila nos vamos unos dias a las montañas a entrenar- dijo seriamente dejando de comer su bol de arroz.

-¿Ahora?, ¿y por qué tan repentino?- preguntaba curioso Ranma.

- Por que si, ¿vas a contradecir a tu padre?-

-¡Jeh!, no estaria mal- decía mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición de combate.

Genma se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes decir: "ya sabes lo que te he dicho", y se fue.

Ranma se volvió para mirar a su prometida.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, tss no se que le habrá entrado a mi viejo-

-Ten cuidado... y vuelve pronto- es lo unico que dijo Akane antes de que Ranma se fuera.

Los dias pasaron y Ranma aun seguía con su padre en la montaña entrenando, aun no le había explicado la razón por la cual se fueron tan repentinamente. Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Akane, si no estaba de vuelta para entonces ella se enfadaria seguro. Bueno esa no era la única razón, en realidad quería pasar ese día con ella. Aun no había podido comprarle un regalo, tenía que hablar con su padre.

Ranma se acercó a Genma, el cual estaba junto al fuego, cociendo arroz en la arrocera.

-Papa,¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Ranma.

-Dime- contestó Genma.

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a casa?-

-No lo se...- respondió secamente Genma.

-Papa, mañana es el cumpleaños de Akane, si no volvemos para entonces se enfadará-dijo Ranma.

Genma suspiró.

-Hijo, quizás no volveremos nunca más a casa de los Tendo- dijo seriamente.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Ranma asustado.

-Bueno..., Akane y tu llevais comprometidos casi tres años y estais igual que al principio, asique Soun y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo pensando y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es dejaros por imposible y romper por lo sano,¿entiendes?- decía Genma.

-Pe... pero,¿qué dices?, yo yo estoy biii bien en casa de los Tendo, me gusta estar ayí, yo no quiero rom... per con.. Aka..- decía sonrojado.

-Ranma, no podemos estar toda la vida esperando que os decidais, yo creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, construir nuestro propio gimnasio- contaba Genma con los ojos brillantes.

Ranma se quedó pensatibo un momento, finalmente habló.

-Claro papa, seguro que estaré mejor sin la marimacho jajaja- reia con cara de tonto- vamos mejor a cenar-

Ranma y Genma cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Cuando Ranma pensó que su padre estaba profundamente dormido se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salió de ayí.

-"¿Qué se creerá ese viejo idiota?,¿qué puede organizar mi vida para siempre?,¡pues no!"- pensaba Ranma camino a Nerima.

Después de dos horas andando llegó al Dojo, entró con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y soltó la mochila en su habitación. Cogió el dinero que tenía guardado y salió por la ventana al tejado, recorriendolo hasta llegar a la habitación de su prometida. Con cuidado la abrió y entró. Ayí pudo observar el rostro de Akane durmiendo placidamente. Se acercó a la cama, sentandose en el borde.

-Akane, Akane- le susurraba mientras le daba suaves toques en su hombro.

-Ra..¿Ranma?- preguntó mientras abria sus ojos.

-Akane,¡Felicidades!- dijo sonriendole.

-Gra cias- dijo timidamente- ¿qué hora es?-

-Las 5 de la mañana- respondió Ranma.

-¿Me has despertado a las 5 de la mañana solo para decirme felicidades?- preguntó curiosa Akane.

-Claro, queria ser el primero jaja- reía- no es broma, en realidad vengo a secuestrarte por tu cumpleaños-

-¿Secuestrarme?- preguntó atónita.

-Akane por favor, confia en mi, vistete y sal fuera, te estaré esperando- dijo mientras salía de nuevo por la ventana.

-Pe... pero-

Akane no entendía nada, pero se vistió de todos modos y bajó sin hacer ruido hasta el jardín. Ayí estaba el esperandola.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Ranma.

-¿A dónde?-

-Es un secreto, venga vamos- dijo cogiendole de la mano y sacandola a la calle.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes y cogieron uno destino Osaka.

-Venga Ranma dime,¿a dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar Akane.

- Noo, ya lo verás- decía riendo.

-¿Habeis vuelto de madrugada?-

-Sólo he vuelto yo- dijo Ranma.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Akane sorprendida.

- Mi padre me dijo una tonteria, y no estaba deacuerdo, asique me vine sin decirle nada-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que no ibamos a volver a casa- respondió Ranma.

-¿POR QUÉ?- preguntó Akane asustada.

-No se..., decía noseque de construir nuestro propio gimnasio, o yo que se, ¡ah! y que rompreriamos el compromiso- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Y por eso has vuelto?- preguntó Akane muy sonrojada.

-Bu.. bueno es tu cumpleaños, no quería que te enfadases conmigo si no estaba...-

-si ya..., claro- dijo Akane.

El resto del viaje estubieron hablando de cosas triviales. Pronto llegaron a Osaka y Ranma arrastró a su prometida hasta la estación de autobuses y cogieron uno.

-Ahora si que creo que me estás raptando- dijo Akane.

Ranma se limitó a reir. Pasados unos 20 minutos Ranma habló:

-Akane, necesito ponerte esto- dijo enseñandole un pañuelo blanco.

-Pa...¿para qué?- preguntó asustada.

- Confia en mi por favor- dijo Ranma.

Akane resignada dejó que Ranma le colocara el pañuelo, cubriendole los ojos. Luego se bajaron del autobus y caminaron unos 5 minutos.

-Ahora quédate sentada un momento aquí, enseguida vuelvo, por favor no mires- le pidió Ranma mientras la sentaba en un banco.

Akane obedeció y se sentó, Ranma no tardó en volver.

-Vamos Akane- dijo.

-Ranma , me estoy empezando a cabrear, dime ya de una vez ¿a dónde vamos?- decía Akane enfadada.

Ranma cogió a su prometida en brazos, ignorando las quejas de ésta. Finalmente se detubo y bajó a Akane al suelo, quitandole el pañuelo de sus ojos. Ésta los abria lentamente intentando aconstumbrarse a la claridad de la mañana. Cuando sus ojos recuperaron la vision no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se encontraban en el interior del parque de atracciones de Osaka. Emosionada miró hacia su prometido.

-¿Y esto?-

-Bueno... , llevabas tiempo quieriendo ir,¿no?- dijo Ranma.

Akane al escucharlo, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el, abrazandolo.

-Gracias Ranma- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el torso de su prometido.

-Deee... nada, me alegra que le gustase- dijo totalmente sonrojado.

Akane y Ranma comenzaron a andar por el parque, montando en sus atracciones, viendo los espectáculos, comiendo, riendo, charlando. Entre juegos y risas se pasó el tiempo volando. Se hizo de noche, ambos se encontraban sentados junto al lago, ó nde empezaria pronto el espectáculo acuático nocturono.

-Akane- la llamaba Ranma.

-Dime- dijo Akane dejando de beber su cocacola y sonriendole.

-Este... ,¿te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó tímidamente y muy sonrojado.

-Claro, me ha encantado Ranma, me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias- decía una emosionada Akane.

-Me alegro- dijo sonriendole.

Tras unos instantes, Akane rompió el silencio.

-Oie Ranma,¿por qué querria tio Genma que rompieramos el compromiso?-

-Pues según me dijo, estubo hablando con tu padre, y dijeron que como siempre estabamos peleando, era mejor romperlo, dijo que hicieramos como si nunca hubiese existido- contó Ranma.

-Ah...- dijo sonrojada-¿tu estás deacuerdo con eso?- preguntó.

-Claro que no,¿por qué crees que me escapé y me fui a buscarte?- dijo sonrojado.

-Crei que era para que no me enfadara contigo por no estar en mi cumpleaños- dijo Akane.

-Bueno ese era uno de los motivos- decía mirando para otro lado.

-¿Entonces, no quieres que se rompa el compromiso?- preguntó tímidamente.

Silencio.

-Ranma, !RANMA!- gritó Akane.

-Shiiii, que empieza- dijo Ranma señalandole el comienzo del espectáculo.

En silencio vieron el espectáculo de luces de colores y fuegos artificiales. Por un momento Ranma venció su timidez y agarró a su prometida por el hombro, atrayendola hacia él. Akane se sombró por el gesto de Ranma, pero apoyó tímidamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido y así se quedaron todo el tiempo que duró el espectáculo.

-Van a cerrar- dijo Ranma.

-No me quiero ir- decía Akane.

-¿Vamos a la playa un rato?, no está lejos-

-Ok- respondió Akane sonriendo.

Depués de un rato andando llegaron a la playa y se sentaron sobre la arena, junto a la orilla. La suave brisa desordenaba sus cabellos y mecia las olas del mar, que rompian ferózmente sobre la orilla, cerca de ellos. El sonido era muy agradable. Akane dejó de mirar al mar por un momento para posar sus ojos en su prometido. Estaba realmente guapo, sus azulados ojos estaban posados en el mar. Bajó un poco más la vista para ver poder ver como la mano de Ranma descansaba sobre la arena. Akane posó su mano sobre la de el.

Ranma se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el contacto, miró hacia Akane que le sonreia, esa sonrisa que lo había enamorado, hace mucho. Éste dió la vuelta a su mano para poder agarrar la de su prometida.

-Gracias Ranma de verdad, me lo he pasado muy bien, necesitaba un dia así, lejos de todo y de todos- dijo Akane.

-Podriamos repetirlo el año que viene... yo también me lo he pasado muy bien- decía Ranma.

-Claro-sonrió.

El aire sopló algo más fuerte, Akane sintió algo de frio. Ranma al verla temblar se acercó más a ella, rodeandola con sus brazos para protegerla del frio.

-Gracias- dijo Akane tímidamente.

Ranma estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Akane... no se que hacer cuando volvamos a casa si nuestros padres quieren romper el compromiso...-

-Bueno... ellos nos comprometieron y ellos quieren romperlo,¡que estupidez!, pero sigo pensando que nosotros podremos hacer lo que queramos- decía Akane- bueno... yo no quiero que te vayas- dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Yo tampoco... yo tampoco quiero irme, me gusta vivir en el Dojo, me gusta estar contigo...- dijo tímidamente.

Akane se quedó muda ante las palabras de Ranma. Éste se puso nervioso al ver que su prometida no decía nada, y eso que casi se le había declarado.

-A mi, a mi también me gusta estar contigo- confesó Akane bajando la cabeza, evitando mirarle.

Ranma posó sus manos en el mentón de su prometida haciendo que subiera su rostro, obligandola a mirarle. Akane tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ranma preocupado.

-Que nuestros padres son unos iditas, nos prometieron sin conocernos, nos obligan a estar juntos y...-no pudo continuar.

-¿Y?- preguntó curioso Ranma.

-Y yo voy y me enamoro de ti y ahora quieren romper el compromiso- dijo finalmente Akane.

Ranma se quedó en shock tras la confesión de Akane. La agrarró por la cintura, ciñiendola más a él, la abrazó fuertemente.

-No voy a dejar que rompan el compromiso- dijo Ranma.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?- preguntó Akane curiosa.

-Diciendoles que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo- dijo totalmente sonrojado-claro... si tu quieres-

-¿En serio?, ¿me lo estás pidiendo?-preguntó Akane emosionada.

-Si...-respondói Ranma muy rojo mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane rodeó en cuello de Ranma con sus brazos, mirandole directamente a sus ojos.

-Claro que SI quiero- dijo sonriendole.

Ranma no pudo contenerse más y atrapó los labios de Akane con los suyos, sellandolos en un torpe pero apasionado beso de amor.

Pasados unos minutos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Te quiero- dijeron al unisono.

Se sonrieron, se cogieron de la mano y andaron camino a la estación.

Era pasada la media noche, ya estaban en la misma calle del Dojo, a lo lejos podían ver a su familia esperandolos, muy enfadados, Genma también estaba.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?, habeis desaparecido durante todo el día y sin decirnos nada- decía Soun muy cabreado.

-Lo siento papa- respondió Akane tímidamente.

-¿Ranma por qué te fuistes y me dejastes solo?- preguntó Genma también muy enfadado.

-Por que no estoy deacuerdo con vuestra desición, ninguno de los dos lo estamos, siempre habeis echo lo que habeis querido,¿creeis que podeis prometernos y desprometernos a vuestro antojo?, ¿creeis que podeis dirigir para siempre nuestras vidas?- decía Ranma muy enfadado.

-Tio Genma, Ranma no se va ir de de esta casa y si se va yo me voy con el, asique ya lo sabes papa- dijo Akane seriamente.

-Pe... pero- decían Soun y Genma.

-Ya lo habeis oido, estamos cansados, ya hablaremos mañana- decía Ranma entrando dentro del Dojo con Akane de su mano.

-Buenas noches- dijo Akane.

Soun y Genma miraron como la pareja desaparecia en el interior de la casa.

-¿Has visto eso Saotome?- preguntó Soun.

-Si Tendo, la idea que que ibamos a separarlos ha funcionado- reia Genma.

-Si, la mejor idea que hemos tenido, vayamos a celebrarlo Saotome- decía Soun feliz.

-Eso eso, celebremoslo Tendo-

Mientras tanto Ranma y Akane subian las escaleras, y se paraban frente a la habitación de Akane.

-Buenas noches Ranma- decía Akane.

-Este...- decía Ranma sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curiosa Akane.

-Me preguntaba... si podía ir a tu cuarto esta noche- dijo mirando al suelo.

-La ventana estará abierta- dijo Akane sonriendole y entrando en su cuarto.

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Ranma salió de su habitación por la ventana, recorriendo de nuevo el tejado, hasta la ventana de su prometida. Ayí estaba Akane que lo esperaba, mirando las estrellas.

-Bonita noche- dijo Akane.

-Bonito día en general- decía Ranma sentandose a su lado.

-Sin lugar a dudas el mejor de todos- dijo Akane apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma- el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido-

Ranma la abrazó, aferrandola más a el. Akane posó sus labios sobre la cara de Ranma y comenzó un juego de besos y caricias desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta las cercanias de los labios de su prometido.

Ranma se dejó llevar, buscando con los suyos los labios de su prometida, primero tímidamente, pero luego profundizando más, disfrutando de cada rincón, de su sabor.

Poco a poco, sin ganas se separó de ella.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Ranma.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó extrañada Akane

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?-

-Por mi, ahora mismo- dijo sonriendole y volviendole a besar.

-Te amo Akane- dijo Ranma entre besos.

-Y yo a ti Ranma, para siempre-

Y dicho ésto se tumbaron sobre la cama, desatando una lucha entre besos y caricias, dónde solo ellos y la oscuridad de la noche fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban.

Y así culminó el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

FIN

AHHHHHHH! que bonitooo jajaja espero que les gustase, creo que me quedó muy romantico teniendo en cuenta quienes son, pero claro, entre la encerrona de los padres y claro la fecha importante que era pues... todo es posible no? jajaj en fin se tubieron que sentir por un momento como si fueran Romeo y Julieta de verdad ^^

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno que espero los coment porfiii ^^

Nos leemos en el próximo fics que escriba ^^

Saku_depp


End file.
